mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
John Galt (Español)
John Galt → Alemán, Inglés, Neerlandés, Sueco. John Galt (2 de mayo de 1779 – 11 de abril de 1839) era un escritor escocés. Nació en Irvine, Ayrshire, hijo de un capitán naval. Cuando su familia fue a Malden en 1789, se hizo aprendiz de oficinista, escribiendo ensayos y relatos para un periódico local durante su tiempo de ocio. Se trasladó a Londres en 1804 con el objetivo de obtener riqueza. En 1809, Galt comenzó a estudiar Derecho en Lincoln. Cuando posteriormente se encontraba viajando por Europa, Galt se encontró con el poeta Lord Byron y mantuvieron ambos una amistad. Tras su vuelta a Londres, escribió sobre sus viajes, los cuales fueron recibidos con un éxito considerable. Décadas más tarde, él habría publicado también la primera biografía completa sobre Lord Byron. En 1813, Galt intentó fundar una gibraltareña compañía de negocios, con el propósito de burlar el embargo de Napoleón para con el Reino Unido; de cualquier manera, la victoria de Wellington en España hizo que esto no fuera ya necesario. Así, volvió a Londres y contrajo matrimonio con Elizabeth Tilloch. En 1815, se hizo con el cargo de Secretario del Real Asilo Caledonio en Londres. Él también, a título particular, fue consultado en algunos asuntos de negocios. Galt vivió algún tiempo en Londres, Glasgow, Edimburgo y otros lugares, centrando su actividad de los próximos años en sus escritos. En lo que se refiere a ficción, también escribió textos bajo el pseudónimo de Reverendo T. Clark. Reubicó su lugar de residencia con frecuencia durante este lapso, asimismo contactó con varios editores en algunas ocasiones, v. g., La revista de Blackwood de Oliver y Boyd. Además de esto, volvió a su anterior hogar. En 1824, Galt fue agregado a la Secretaría para la Compañía de Canadá, una compañía establecida para la ayuda en la colonización del Norte de Canadá. Entretanto, en Canadá –Galt vivía en Ontario- él mismo fundó la ciudad de Guelph en 1827. La ciudad de Galt, en Notario, es llamada así tiempo después. Sus tres hijos jugaron importantes papeles en la política canadiense, tanto es así que, uno de ellos, se hizo con la Cartera de Economía. En 1829, Galt tuvo problemas con Sir Peregrine Maitland, el Teniente de Alcalde de Ontario, quien depuso a Galt de su cargo y lo apresó en la prisión de King's Bench siendo acusado de negligencia. Aunque los supuestos de que se le acusó fueran probablemente sin una base sólida, fue prendido durante unos meses en la prisión mencionada. Una de las últimas novelas que fueron escritas por John Galt tomó el título de El Miembro ('The Member), cuyo tema central gravita en derredor a la corrupción política. Se retiró a Greenock, habiendo publicado su doble volumen Autobiografía en 1833. Sus novelas son conocidas por el retrato que realiza en ellas de la vida rural de Escocia, así como por su cáustico humor. John Galt escribió los siguientes trabajos: * Cursory Reflections on Political and Commercial Topics (1812) * The Life and Administration of Cardinal Wolsey (1812) * The Tragedies of Maddelen, Agamemnon, Lady Macbeth, Antonia and Clytemnestra (1812) * Voyages and Travels (1812) * Letters from the Levant (1813) * The Life and Studies of Benjamin West (1816) * The Majolo (Dos volúmenes) (1816) * The Appeal (1818) * The Earthquake (Tres volúmenes) (1820) * Glenfell (1820) * The Life, Studies and Works of Benjamin West (1820) * Annals of the Parish (1821) * The Ayrshire Legatees (1821) * Sir Andrew Wylie (Tres volúmenes) (1822) * The Provost (1822) * The Steam-Boat (1822) * The Entail (Tres volúmenes) (1823) * The Gathering of the West (1823) * Ringan Gilhaize (Tres volúmenes) (1823) * The Spaewife Tres volúmenes) (1823) * The Bachelor's Wife (1824) * Rothelan (Tres volúmenes) (1824) * The Omen (1825) * The Last of the Lairds (1826) * Lawrie Todd (1830) * The Life of Lord Byron (1830) * Southennan (Tres volúmenes) (1830) * Bogle Corbet or The Emigrants (Tres volúmenes) (1831) * The Lives of the Players (1831) * The Member (1832) * The Radical (1832) * Stanley Buxton (Tres volúmenes) (1832) * Autobiography (Dos volúmenes) (1833) * Eben Erskine or The Traveller (Tres volúmenes) (1833) * The Ouranoulagos or The Celestial Volume (1833) * Poems (1833) * The Stolen Child (1833) * Stories of the Study (Tres volúmenes) (1833) * Literary Life and Miscellanies (Tres volúmenes) (1834) * A Contribution to the Greenock Calamity Fund (1834) * Efforts by an Invalid (1835) * The Demon of Destiny and Other Poems (1839) Enlaces externos * [http://www.biographi.ca/EN/ShowBio.asp?BioId=37522 Biografía en El diccionario de biografías de canadienses] * Obras de John Galt en el Proyecto Gutenberg * La Librería de la Universidad de Guelph provee imágenes y textos completos de algunos de los trabajos de Galt. La colección está disponible en el enlace siguiente: http://www2.lib.uoguelph.ca/resources/ebooks/galt_list/ * Wellington Guelph Community Portal Licencia / Copyright Contenido disponible bajo los términos de la Licencia de documentación libre de GNU. Wikipedia en español, "John Galt", http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Galt_%28novelista%29 Category:Personas